Silliness is just a Synonym of Happiness
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Even all the pain in the world couldn't stop Wish Killian and his Alice from living life to the fullest. With a certain dose of silliness even the darkest of times may not seem so gloomy anymore. A collection of my entries for Knight Rook a History - Silliness over on tumblr. Curious Archer and Knight Rook.
1. Day 1 - Tower Tales

**A/N: ****Wish Killian makes sure that Alice's childhood will be full of fun and games and along the way he has some experiences that were taken from him during his own childhood.**

Childhood Games

His childhood had ended in the blink of an eye. One moment he had a father who would always be there to take care of him and Liam, and the next he and his brother were sold like some unwanted property. And so had been his childhood. He had no time or opportunities to be silly and carefree or to goof around with Liam. Instead, he had to be cautious and cunning, always looking out for his back if he wanted to survive. He'd lost his brother and the woman he loved and, with only vengeance on his mind, finding time to laugh and be happy hadn't been a priority.

Now, though, he was determined to make sure that Alice wouldn't have to go through the same joyless childhood. It was up to him to make the most of her dire circumstances. And so, he made sure to provide her with as much fun and distractions as he could, to provide her with a childhood.

When she was fussy or was crying, he made the goofiest face he could think of and soon she was smiling again.

Bathing always seemed to provide a good dose of laughter too since, by the end of it, he too was soaked from head to toe. His starfish had the habit of twisting and turning in his grip like and enraged sea monster and splashed water everywhere. Granted, cleaning up after that wasn't even half as fun but it was worth it. Every time she laughed reassured him that he was doing it right.

That was why tickling was one of his favorite pastimes. It sent her into a fit of giggles that left her breathless and had even managed to make her stomach hurt once or twice. And that was the only pain he ever wished she went through.

When she got a little older, he'd lift in the hammock and they'd pretend it was a pirate ship, rocked by the waves of the ocean. They fended off imaginary threats and followed a made-up map on their way to a hidden treasure.

Treasure was not the only thing they sought though. They played hide-and-seek too, even though there were barely any secret places in the confines of the tower. Still, Alice loved to play and he pretended that he couldn't see her the second he opened his eyes. Things were less of a pretense when it was time for him to hide, though, since he was too big to fit in most of the hiding places that she used. It was a good thing that he wasn't in the game to win. He only wanted to see his starfish happy.

And she was. She smiled and laughed and had all the fun she could in her circumstances. And along with her, he found time to be silly and have fun himself. Thanks to her, he got some of his childhood back.


	2. Day 2 - Separation Anxiety

**A/N: ****Her father's absence has depraved Alice of even the smallest and most trivial things that made all the difference for her. But she finds strength in an unorthodox place.**

Silly Strength

The tower was quiet. The lack of sounds just made her imprisonment feel worse than ever. Time had stopped completely and her suffering felt eternal. In the stillness around her it didn't matter whether she would suffer in silence or scream her pain out to the cold, uncaring walls. The result would be the same – she would still be alone, cut off from the world and her father.

Life without her papa was hard. There was no one to quell her fears and distract her from the cruelty of her predicament. There was no one to love her. And the lack of laughter made her painfully aware of that. Her papa always knew how to make her laugh. Whether with a funny story or a silly game, he always knew how to make her feel better, how to brighten her day and make her miserable existence a little more tolerable.

Now that he was gone though, so was the laughter. She could talk to her stuffed animals and make up ridiculous stories but the laughter always rang a little hollow with the loneliness of having no one to share it with, with the fear that she never would.

Still, she clung to it because she'd learned it was the best medicine. She used her imagination to throw sophisticated tea parties with bizarre etiquette and go on unbelievable adventures in all the crazy places her imagination could concoct. And on days when her mind only provided her with dreadful scenarios for her uncertain future, she turned to the memories of her papa making the silliest faces and goofing around to make her smile and laugh. They worked their miracle even now and made her do just that. And every time she found it in herself to laugh was a reassurance that she was strong enough to make it through whatever life had in store for her.


	3. Day 3 - New Quests, New Friends

**A/N: ****Robin introduces Alice to the concept of sleepovers. Just lots of Curious Archer cuteness and a dash of angst. I can't help it; I love angst too much.**

A Bed of Happiness

"It's like a sleepover," Robin plopped down on Alice's bed and tucked her arms under her head, making herself comfortable. Her mom had finally let her spend the night with Alice on condition that they behaved. Now that could be taken two ways and Robin was sure her mom had been speaking in regards to both options but it really didn't matter. She just wanted to spend time with Alice. She'd been so thrilled that she could spend the night at her cabin that she'd barely thought about they'd do. She was sure Alice would find a way to entertain her all evening, telling her funny stories about her adventures that would make her double over in laughter, her stomach hurting from it.

"What's a sleepover?" Alice asked as she sat down on the bed too and leaned on her elbow, looking at Robin curiously.

"It's when your friends stay overnight and you play games, talk about crushes, prank call people. All sorts of silliness in general," Robin explained.

Alice looked down at the sheets and Robin shifted cautiously, afraid she'd upset her. "Do you… like someone?" Alice looked at her shyly.

Robin's uneasiness was replaced by the urge to smile at how adorable Alice was. "I do," she nodded as she sat up, bracing herself on her arm. "Though I don't think 'like' is a strong enough word to describe my feelings for her," she added, feigning contemplation.

"She must be a special girl," Alice said, trying to pull off an oblivious look but the smile tugging at her lips ruined it.

"She is," Robin agreed. "Although she can be a bit dense sometimes," she teased.

"Hey!" Alice protested, making her grin.

She grabbed the pillow that was lying on the bed behind her and hit Alice with it, aiming at her arm. Her smile widened even more at the look of disbelief on Alice's face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Alice asked, the confusion written on her features making her more adorable than Robin thought was humanly possible.

"Pillow fight," she said simply before hitting her again with the pillow.

"Stop," Alice shrieked between giggles but Robin had no intention of doing so. Alice's laugh sounded too good in her ears for her to stop.

She was left no choice, though, when a bunch of pillows appeared from thin air and fell on top of her, causing her to fall from the bed and on the hard floor. "Hey!" she protested as she pushed away the pillow that had landed on her face. "That's foul play."

"Sorry," Alice said smugly, the apology clearly not genuine at all. "I can't control it," she raised her hands in defeat, putting the blame on her magic.

Robin did not fall for that of course. So when Alice offered her a hand to help her get up, she took it and pulled her down sharply but still carefully so that Alice wouldn't fall on the floor. Instead, she landed half on top of her, pressing her harder against the wood of the floorboards underneath her and making her groan.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked immediately, alarm evident in her voice.

Robin just pulled her in for a kiss instead of answering. They soon had to part though, due to Alice's giggling. Robin was afraid that she wouldn't be able to breathe otherwise.

Alice buried her face in Robin's neck and the two stayed like that until they calmed down and their breathing synchronized.

"You know, I could stay like this forever," Robin started, making Alice look at her, "but if we don't move soon, we'll fall asleep on the floor. I don't want you to catch a cold," she said as she stroked Alice's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Alice smiled but there was a certain sadness to it. "It's good to have someone take care of me again," she said and bolted up before Robin could even process the words. "I'll go get Rumple to help me fix this," Alice gestured at the pillows that were all over the floor before she hopped out of the cabin.

Robin sat up amidst the pillows as she heard Alice call Rumplestiltskin's name. She could hear the mirth in her voice and she couldn't help but admire Alice for still having the strength to smile and laugh after everything she'd been through. She deserved to be happy and Robin had made it her mission to ensure that she would always be.


	4. Day 4 - Hyperion Heights

**A/N: ****Tilly and Margot pretend they're characters in a fairytale. Lots and lots of Curious Archer goodness and no angst. I managed to restrain myself this time.**

In the Heights of True Love

Margot opened the door of the bar. "After you, milady," she said as she gestured for Tilly to go before her and bowed slightly.

Tilly curtsied awkwardly, which sent them both into a fit of giggles, and entered the bar.

Margot followed her, closing the door behind them. She caught up with Tilly and took her hand in hers. "Welcome to my kingdom of wonder," she said dramatically, gesturing vaguely at the bar, as they made their way to the counter. Roni's was fairly empty at this point of the day which gave them the opportunity to goof around as they pleased.

Tilly sat at one of the stools and Margot pressed a kiss against the back of her hand before letting go of it and proceeding to the shelves with alcohol. "And what strange wonders might these be?" Tilly inquired, playing along.

"All sorts of magical brews with special effects," Margot said conspiratorially as she grabbed two glasses and set them down on the counter. "Perhaps you'll want to join me for a taste?" she grabbed a bottle of liquor and held it up.

"How can I be sure you won't trick me, witch?" Tilly asked, having a hard time keeping a straight face. It was all so ridiculous. "Have me shrunk by your potion so that you can hold me prisoner in an empty jar of marmalade?" she continued nonetheless, propping herself up on the counter on her elbows and raising her brow at Margot to show her skepticism towards her intentions.

"I would never hurt you, milady," Margot held her gaze and, despite staying in her role, she added a lot of seriousness to the statement to let Tilly know she really meant it. "What is more, should anything happen to you, I'll immediately come to your aid," she added, this time more light-heartedly but she made it clear she meant every single word.

"Well, in that case…" Tilly smiled at her sheepishly. "You convinced me." She grabbed one of the glasses and held it out to Margot.

She poured her a generous amount of liquor and then filled her own glass too.

"To True Love," Tilly raised her glass, her hand a little bit unsteady, just like her voice. She hoped she hadn't pushed too far with the proposed toast.

Margot smiled at her lovingly. "To True Love," she clunk her glass into Tilly's and brought it to her lips.

Tilly did the same. "Mm," she hummed. "It's very good," she twirled the glass in her hands. "But I'm afraid we've got a problem."

Margot frowned, forgetting their charade for a while. "What is it? Are you okay?" She left her drink on the counter and quickly rounded it so that she could get closer to Tilly. She cupped her cheek and looked her over for any signs of something wrong.

Tilly's heart did a somersault at the care Margot displayed. "No," she shook her head, taking Margot's hand in hers, her glass forgotten on the counter. "Now that I've had a taste of your love, nothing else will be sweet enough ever again."

Margot tried to glare at her but the smile blooming on her face took all the edge off. "I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience I've caused," she said, running her fingers through Tilly's hair. "Perhaps I could do something to fix my horrible mistake?"

Tilly grinned at her. "Maybe you should try True Love's kiss?" she suggested innocently.

"Whatever milady desires," Margot responded readily and leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

It left Tilly's head spinning and she grabbed at Margot's shoulder with her free hand to avoid a close encounter with the floor. She gasped when they parted, her eyes still closed as she tried to regain her bearings.

Margot was looking at her when she finally opened her eyes. "Well?" she asked slyly.

"I don't think it worked," Tilly shook her head, pretending to be disappointed. "If anything, it only made it worse."

"Guess I did curse you after all," Margot said, not sounding too terribly sorry.

"It would seem so," Tilly nodded thoughtfully. "But I'll be fine because I get to do this." She surged forward and stole a quick kiss from Margot.

"Well, look at you," Margot said in feigned disbelief. She pulled her hand out of Tilly's and crossed her arms in front of her. "It turns out you're the real villain of this story, stealing kisses from me and all."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me again," Tilly said as she jumped down from her stool and pulled Margot closer, bringing their lips together again.

Margot did not protest and kissed back, one of her hands cupping the side of Tilly's neck and the other settling on her hip, pulling her even closer.


End file.
